User talk:Godkillingspear
Welcome Hi, welcome to Maximum Ride Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nudge page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, -- SVG (Talk) 02:04, 2011 November 2 Re: Favor 'Sup Godkillingspear? Ok. If you want me to back you up, I need to know what I'm going to back you up on first. I can see that you and Purpletoaster disagree on Dylan; I guess what I'm trying to say is how do you want me to help back you up? Deaths unite. MasterDeath 03:02, November 29, 2011 (UTC) simple back me up on dylan if its okay. Sorry if I haven't really helped you out with that, but I haven't really been online a lot lately. Um...I think I need to get it sorted out in what I'm going to do first, before I really do anything significant on the other wiki. "...I've never known anyone who has ever thought so much in my life." I guess that's me--I'm still trying, just a matter of how I'm going to do it. It's fine, I'll help you out, though I have no guarantees that Purpletoaster will listen to me or anything. MasterDeath 06:45, December 3, 2011 (UTC) That really sucks. I suggest you come around on another computer--it might let you in then; however, if you want to stay on the site until this is all resolved I suggest you keep it low key for awhile. Ironically enough, Thepurpletoaster (or really, her friend Cinderblaze12) did mention the 1st Amendment, and only to defend her stance on getting people she doesn't like off the wiki. I made a blog about opinions, and they've read it, but it doesn't seem to be working. But...just read the blog. Hopefully it'll let you read it. You can see the tricky stance I have to take--however, I mean it. This will probably make me many enemies; but then again, the way I exist is not they way someone would want to exist if they wanted everybody to be their friends. http://maxridetheflock.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MasterDeath/Opinionated There's a good reason I'm into death, no? MasterDeath 03:56, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry do not see it. I kdo know that you are trying to help me and all still I do have 1 way of trying to get back in. tell her to meet me here or my page so we can discuss this on the same time. i think it might work and tell her to be alone ya know like a texas showdown with words please do. Meeting I do appreceate what you did but right now thanks i just hope i have back up. Also one thing why don't like Dylan at all he's all good in a way. You do, don't worry. However, I can't do anything now--she locked me out. I got on her nerves too, and now she hates my guts. But you know what? I don't think she really cares, or wants to change her mind. I've tried using my words, but she's stubborn and boneheaded, and immature. She doesn't need me, so why should I care about her? The thing is, Thepurpletoaster will make a great dictator one day. And I think we'll probably be the first rebels to get martyred. Just proving that we're bad*sses. (Don't wanna get banned for cussing, do I?) Anyway, I don't really like Dylan but I don't hate him. I simply put him...in a neutral zone. MasterDeath 07:55, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Then that just means all the more fun to get back in and convince her. After all chaos is good for a site am i right or not? Yeah. I haven't been online recently (don't know if the ban was lifted yet), so I'll have to go back and pick up the threads again. Chaos can be good for some sites--however, not one as structured as this one. MasterDeath 04:11, February 1, 2012 (UTC) that's the spirit, like to see but zright now i'm just hiding for a while so all still wreak carnage a bit. i do know i'm gonna stick it in her face what it means toe nice 2/25/2012. Well, yeah. I just don't appreciate carnage on this site. Whenever I come back I feel like there is something I need to clean--wrong info or inaccurate references. Hmm...hopefully she'll eventually become open to listening to us; I doubt that day will come soon though. MasterDeath 22:44, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi. Um........so......now what? I have no idea. ? You know what? I have uno question. Who's team are you on? Team Fang or Team Dylan? I'm Team Fang. I'm all for the original Flock, you know? I mean, Dylan's great and all but I like the first Flock. Who is he to just barge right in and shove Fang out the window? Sorry, if you liek Dylan. I probably just trampled all your thoughts. Okay, I'll shut up now. :) Tee, hee. Shadow Lyall 13:58, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey no one has trampled over my thoughts its people who slander that do that (aka purple toaster). It is good for you to voice your opinons i do mean that but honestly I don't have no favorite over Dylan or Fang. Let the best bird teen win. (and sorry for not posting sooner just real busy.